<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We do have something in common by Sally_lated</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227963">We do have something in common</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_lated/pseuds/Sally_lated'>Sally_lated</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally_lated/pseuds/Sally_lated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Lapearl(Lapis x Pearl) Fanfic* </p>
<p>Pearl had a weird feelings about the mirror she found on the galaxy warp, when she found out it's more than just a mirror, it changed her completely.</p>
<p>*My first ever fanfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Pearl (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's.. A mirror..?"<br/>
Pearl said with her hand scratching the back of her head.</p>
<p>Rose grabbed the mirror and inspect it by herself, it took her a while.</p>
<p>"No, I don't think it's just a mirror. It's more than that."<br/>
She flipped it to the other side, revealing a shiny, blue, water droplet look-alike stone with a crack on it. </p>
<p>"It's homeworld's <em>gem-powered mirror</em>. Though, it doesn't look like it is usable, you can bubble it away or try to find a way to fix it. The choice is yours."<br/>
Rose then handed back the mirror to Pearl and walked away.</p>
<p>After knowing what is the purpose of the mirror, Pearl figured that it's not important and she could just throw it away when suddenly, she glanced back, Rose and Greg are hanging out again. She sighs, usually she would've walked in and interrupt them or cut their conversation right off but this time she doesn't feels like it, she feels like it's not gonna work.</p>
<p>Pearl decided that sitting alone behind a small boulder talking to her own reflection in the mirror is going to be a good idea, and she did.<br/>
"Will Rose ever look back at me?"<br/>
She asked the mirror, no responds.</p>
<p>"Will she ever stop loving Greg?"<br/>
She asked the mirror, no responds.</p>
<p>Slight tear began to run down from her eyes. She sniffed.<br/>
"Will Rose ever leave Greg?"<br/>
She thought it won't respond like it supposed to. Surprisingly, it did. The mirror lighten up and starts glitching and shakes a bit. Pearl could not believe her eyes, a picture of an upside down diamond slowly showing up with all the glitches still around it, all of suddenly, the projection stopped and the mirror cracked slight more.</p>
<p>Pearl wiped her tears away, her mood changes from sorrow to shocked. She never thought it would do that, she did not expected it, not at all. </p>
<p>"Pearl! Pearl!"<br/>
Someone's voice came from the distance, it gets louder and louder as the voice source approached her.<br/>
"There you are!"<br/>
Amethyst jumped on Pearl's back from behind.</p>
<p>"Amethyst?"<br/>
Pearl quickly put the mirror in her gem.<br/>
"What's the matter?"<br/>
She asked. </p>
<p>"That human dude and us are gonna play his human tunes! Rose, Garnet and I, we are all gonna be there. You should come too!"<br/>
Amethyst clings to Pearl's arm, begging more than offering her to come with. </p>
<p>Pearl sighs, at least Amethyst cared about her.<br/>
"Fine fine.. But only because you wanted me to."<br/>
She patted Amethyst and carried her to the temple. </p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>Greg and Garnet didn't took long on setting up all the instruments for everyone. Well, except for Pearl, she doesn't seems like she wanted to participate.</p>
<p>While Amethyst was just practicing the drums before Greg starts the video record, she notices that Pearl is doing something behind the stage. She walked up to her.<br/>
"Pearl?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Amethyst?"<br/>
Pearl was checking up on the mirror again.</p>
<p>"Are you sure you don't want to come join us?"<br/>
Amethyst asked, frowning.</p>
<p>Before Pearl could reply, Garnet walked up behind Amethyst and places her hand or her shoulder.<br/>
"You should let her be, she's focusing on something else right now. But I'm sure she'll come join us."<br/>
Garnet moves her visors<br/>
"Definitely."<br/>
She picked up Amethyst and places her on the drum throne.</p>
<p>After Garnet and Amethyst walked away, Pearl stopped to think for a bit.<br/>
"Do I really want to join them?"<br/>
She glanced at the stage, seeing Greg and Rose smiling at each other.<br/>
"I <em>have to join them</em>."<br/>
Pearl finally decided, but right before she was just to confronted them, she was interrupted, again.</p>
<p>"Everybody ready?"<br/>
It was Greg's voice who said that. </p>
<p>"One, two, three, four.."</p>
<p>"<em>What can I do for you?</em>"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let her out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>What can I do... for...</em>"<br/>
Pearl was sitting in the living room humming her song. Steven is besides her on a phone with Connie.</p>
<p>"Uh-huh, Okay, Hm, Got it- Alright, talk to you tomorrow, Connie."<br/>
Steven hung up his phone<br/>
"Pearl?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Steven?"<br/>
She stopped humming.</p>
<p>"Can you help me with this <em>school</em> thing? I don't really know what's it about but Connie said it's a place where you go to learn and there's like.. books, chalkboard, math, and.. ..?"</p>
<p>Pearl's eyes widened.<br/>
"Teacher? Do you want me to teach you?"</p>
<p>Steven does the same.<br/>
"Yeah ya!"</p>
<p>"Well then! Hold on just a second, Steven."<br/>
Pearl closes her eyes and concentrate, she then pull the mirror out of her gem.<br/>
"This, Steven. This is a gem-powered mirror <em>I</em> found on the galaxy warp. It can display all events that had ever happened to the gem culture. I'm sure it will help you learn things you wanted to."<br/>
She handed the mirror to Steven.</p>
<p>Steven gasped.<br/>
"Does that mean it can talk to me?"</p>
<p>"Oh, of course not, Steven. It's a mirror, not a person."<br/>
Pearl explained and patted his head.</p>
<p>"Aw.."<br/>
Though, Steven is a little confused about the concept of the mirror, he accepted it anyway.<br/>
"I'll go outside with this little guy then."<br/>
He ran outside with the mirror.</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>"Let's see, from what Pearl said, I think I can ask you questions. Hmm.."<br/>
Steven stopped to think.<br/>
"What does cookie cat hawaii flavor taste like?"</p>
<p>The mirror took a second to process Steven's question.<br/>
"Cooke cat."<br/>
It display the moment Steven said those words earlier.</p>
<p>"Aw, what? Of course it tastes like a cookie cat. What I wanted to know is if it's sweet, sour, or spicy."</p>
<p>"Sweet."<br/>
The mirror mimics Steven's speech.</p>
<p>"Sweet? I thought it's gonna taste bland. Thanks for telling me anyway, you're one cool mirror!"<br/>
Steven giggled and ran to the Big Donut to show off his friends his new mirror.</p>
<p>While Lars and Sadie are setting up the seats, Steven confronted them.<br/>
"Guys! Check out my cool new mirror. It can answers questions. Do you want to try?"</p>
<p>Lars doesn't seems to be interested so he looked away and ignored them. Sadie on the other hand decided to ask one question.</p>
<p>"I would like to know when will Lars stop being such a dork sometimes."<br/>
Sadie crosses her arms and looked to Lars.</p>
<p>"Aw, Sadie.. He isn't a dork, he's a cool guy. He'll never stop loving us."</p>
<p>"Never."<br/>
The mirror tells the truth.</p>
<p>Both Sadie and Steven glanced at Lars</p>
<p>"What?"<br/>
He looked back at them </p>
<p>"Never..?"<br/>
Steven frowned and made puppy eyes.</p>
<p>"Ugh. It's probably just a cheap toy that repeats what you say."<br/>
Lars seems upset.</p>
<p>"No way. It can't be! It told me what an ice cream taste like earlier!"<br/>
Steven argues and looked at the mirror, it can't be just a toy, then he realized something.<br/>
"That's right. Pearl told me that it's <em>gem-powered!</em>0"</p>
<p>"Well, if it's <em>sooo gem-powered</em>. Does it knows who created it or which factory did it came from?"<br/>
Lars smirked. </p>
<p>Steven frowned, it looks like the mirror couldn't answer that question.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Steven."<br/>
Sadie said to him before walking inside the shop with Lars.</p>
<p>Steven frowned once again and walked back to his house, hopeless.<br/>
"Hi, Pearl."<br/>
He opened the door and went straight to the couch.</p>
<p>"Steven, you're back. Is something wrong?"<br/>
Pearl was cleaning the house when Steven entered.</p>
<p>"Yeah, something's wrong.. The mirror can't answer Lars' question."<br/>
He place it besides him, he blames it for making Lars upset.</p>
<p>"Oh, Steven. I think your human friend did not asked an <em>actual question</em>. Human can be silly sometimes."<br/>
Pearl patted Steven's head to cheer him up. </p>
<p>"But it answered my question. And it's not even about gems, it was about ice cream!"<br/>
Steven threw his hands up.</p>
<p>"Wait, what?"<br/>
Pearl take a look at the mirror.<br/>
"How did it do that?"</p>
<p>Steven looked confused, he thought Pearl knows how it works.<br/>
"It just repeat what I say."<br/>
He picks up the mirror.<br/>
"Here, watch. Say Pearl."<br/>
The mirror stayed silent, Pearl was frowning the whole time Steven was explaining.</p>
<p>"Steven.. The mirror isn't supposed to <em>repeat</em> what you say, it should be following orders."<br/>
Pearl was a little shocked </p>
<p>"It's not supposed to..?"<br/>
He took a glance at the mirror. </p>
<p>"Steven, hand me the mirror."<br/>
Pearl hold out her hand. Steven handed it to her without hesitate.<br/>
"Mirror, speak."<br/>
The mirror remained silent.<br/>
"Mirror. Speak."<br/>
Pearl voice sounded angrier.</p>
<p>"Pearl, maybe it doesn't-"</p>
<p>"Quiet, Steven."<br/>
Steven was quickly cut out by Pearl. </p>
<p>"Let. Me. Go."<br/>
The mirror finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Let who go?"<br/>
Pearl asked the mirror, still confused.</p>
<p>"Pearl, maybe you should calm down with the mirror.."<br/>
Steven slowly approach Pearl.</p>
<p>"Steven, you don't understand. Mirror, speak up."</p>
<p>"I'm. Not. Mirror."<br/>
Both Pearl and Steven went silent after the mirror said that. </p>
<p>"Pearl.. I think we should.."</p>
<p>"Steven, for the last time, be quiet. I'll handle this."<br/>
Pearl warned Steven for one last time. Steven did not listened, he decided to snatch the mirror from Pearl and ran off. </p>
<p>"Steven!"<br/>
Pearl quickly pursue him. </p>
<p>"What do I do? What do I do!?"<br/>
He asked the mirror and  runs as fast as he could, but no matter how fast he ran, he could never run faster than a gem warrior. Pearl managed to catch Steven but not the mirror.<br/>
"Pearl! You don't understand!"</p>
<p>"You don't either!"<br/>
She tries to pull the mirror from Steven's hands but he resisted.</p>
<p>Steven groaned as he's trying his hardest to pull back the mirror to his side. Both of them are trying their hardest. In the end, it did not go well. Pearl's hand slipped only a bit, causing Steven to flinched and accidentally pulled out the gemstone behind the mirror. There, Lapis Lazuli has been freed from the mirror prison. </p>
<p>When Lapis finally formed, her body immediately fallen on the ground, her body is trembling and the only thing she can feel is fear. She then starts to talk in the shakiest voice one ever heard.<br/>
"L-Let me... g-go.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>